La Dama del Lago Escocés
by Sutadasuto
Summary: Afrodita es un santo de Atenea desde muy temprana edad, y la verdad, tiene mucho de que quejarse, como sus compañeros. ¿Qué pasaría si decide poner fin a su vida? ¿Qué cosa pudo cambiar totalmente su personalidad para convertirlo en el hombre que asesinó a inocentes como el profesor de Shun, quien lo enfrenta años más tarde?


Y bueno, a quien quiera que esté aquí, muchas gracias. La siguiente historia que da inicio aquí está basada en el hilo que tengo sobre Afrodita en el Scumbag Sanctuary, un genialoso grupo de roleplayers en Tumblr que te recomiendo si no lo conoces. Ve, vende tu alma, y a cambio despertarás el séptimo sentido.

Gracias, y comenten que les parece, por favor. Ayúdenme a construir una buena historia para Afrodita, que si bien no es muy popular, a mi me inspira mucho como personaje :D

**La Dama del Lago Escocés:**

Capítulo primero.

_El corazón es el órgano vital de mayor importancia médico-religiosa que posee el cuerpo humano, es del tamaño de un puño, se encarga de bombear oxigeno y sangre a los más recónditos rincones de nuestro cuerpo. _

_Es símbolo de vida._

_-Y el tuyo me pertenece- murmuró ese ángel caído que la abrazaba con morbo hacia él, y que quitando su máscara, besaba su mejilla chocando sus filosos colmillos llenos de bestialidad._

_Ella temblaba de miedo. Suplicaba poder salir de esa horrible pesadilla oscura, de la tiniebla que solo era iluminada por la asquerosa piel de ese ser repugnante. Apretó sus ojos conteniendo lágrimas, traicionando estas se escaparon, y comenzaron a ser lamidas con descaro. No podía moverse. Estaba tan asustada, pasmada, acorralada. Se sentía desmayar._

_-sá… quenme…- trataba de decir, sin embargo, aquel solo se ceñía más a ella, enterrando sus dientes, respirando sobre ella._

_Un halo de luz pudo percibir a pesar de que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, contuvo entonces la respiración, sintió como ahora quien la abrazaba la deslizaba hacia otro lugar, pero entonces, una mano la sostuvo del brazo, y como un rayo fugaz la envolvieron en un metálico abrazo. Arrancándola del pavor. Se calmó su llanto por unos segundos._

_Lo sabía, sabía que no la iban a dejar desfallecer. Estaba tan enmarañada que no entendía por qué comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ese abrazo era tan reconfortante y gélido a la vez. Sabía quién era, y que lastimosamente la salvaba de nuevo pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Cerrados sus ojos, se daba a la tarea de intentar responder, trataba desesperadamente de despegar sus labios pero esa especie de embrujo sobre su fuerza de voluntad la martillaba a cada momento, cada segundo._

_-Caballero de… oro…- masculló –no…- comenzó a sollozar de nuevo –caballero andante-_

_-Shhh…- la sisearon, esa era, sin duda, la voz de él. De Piscis. Salvándola. Otra vez. _

_**Hacían 2 meses de su 17avo cumpleaños:**_

Había paz en el Santuario de Grecia, así que darle la autorización al Santo de Piscis no fue problema, el Patriarca conocía a cada uno de los caballeros de Oro, y ciertamente, el susodicho no gustaba de aglomeraciones desde casi siempre, y prefería evitar la presencia de los demás. La prueba de ello era que desde muy temprana edad había preferido tener trabajos de medio tiempo en Rodorio.

Para ese entonces era ayudante en una pequeña clínica veterinaria. La autorización en cuestión era para ir a Escocia luego de una misión de rango menor: entregar alguna carta a un camarada de la orden. Aprovecharía para despejar su mente y conocer cierto lugar con el que había soñado, más no dijo claro que era la principal razón.

Era muy extraño el soñar con lugares que no conocías, llevaba así casi un año, un sueño que se repetía de vez en cuando, lo dejaba un tanto confundido, y si no es porque fue a la biblioteca y tomo un libro de Arthur, no lo habría percibido. Aunque no tomaba mucha importante a esa clase de eventos, esa vez prefirió enfocarse en que quizás habría algo bueno que descubrir ahí. Había sido un acontecimiento total, y dado que cada vez sentía a los demás santos fastidiosos, prefería solo huir por un tiempo. Alistó su equipaje tan rápido como pudo, esperando no tener que dar explicaciones a sus fastidiosos compañeros, había tenido mucho ya diciéndole a Máscara mortal y al histérico de Shura. La verdad no tenía ganas de volver a ser insultado, estaba cansado. Harto.

Y ya comenzaba a darle igual que los prejuicios estuviesen antes que la comprensión. Tal era su nivel que fastidio, que lanzaba comentarios al aire que ayudaran a crearle mala fama entre sus camaradas.

Bajó las escaleras y se despidió de sus dos confidentes. Cruzó Aries tan rápido como pudo hasta que soltó un suspiro en cuanto llegó al coliseo. A pesar de que la arena estaba por los aires ensuciando el aire que pretendía absorber luego de estornudar por su misma causa, se detuvo. Como odiaba la maldita arena del coliseo por esa tontería. Además, se irguió, era tan pesado entrenar ahí, anticuado y…

Sus quejas mentales se vieron interferidas por un empujón, que lo obligó a soltar su maleta y una maldición en sueco casi de manera automática. Una pequeña pilla estaba sobre su maleta, era una amazona. Que tras Afrodita, aguardaba el momento exacto para atacar a quien, sin darse cuenta, le daba la espalda, alejándose confundida. Esa era una peli-roja, la de atrás una peli-negra. ¿Qué demonios hacían dos niñas ahí tropezándolo si había suficiente espacio para abofetearse como machorras en otro lugar? Estaba histérico. Preparando su reprimenda a la pelinegra se volteó hacia ella, que se levantó y empujándolo pasó a su lado altaneramente.

-Ah, no seas tonto floripondio- rió DeathMask, Afrodita casi da un salto de horror y sorpresa, todos esos ahí iban a matarlo de un susto. El Italiano puso una mano en su hombro y añadió: -No vayas a atacar tan tontamente a una paisana mía-

-¿Paisana?- cuestionó Piscis apartando la mano de Cáncer, este asintió divertido

-Es italiana-

-¿Y a mi debería importarme eso?- hizo berrinche –tengo cosas mejores en que pensar, si me disculpas- tomó su ahora asquerosa maleta y localizando un pañuelo comenzó a limpiarla frenéticamente, yéndose con enormes zancadas de ahí.

Deathmask solo miró la escena, vaya que Afrodita era un idiota. El camino del coliseo hacia la salida del Santuario era el más largo.

El avión había sido un completo desastre, el aeropuerto y llegar a un pequeño distrito del país. No volvería a utilizar esa línea jamás. Histérico como se encontraba, llegó a sitio donde pensaba quedarse, un modesto y muy bonito hostal tipo familiar, muy por lo bajo adoraba esa sensación familiar que tanto le hacía falta a las frías piedras de Grecia, lo hacía sentir menos miserable. Además de que el precio era módico y justo, era una oportunidad de oro.

Parecía un hostal de la antigua Escocia, sabía que esos rincones de Europa cuidaban el mítico aullido de su auge en la edad media, pero estar ahí era ciertamente desconcertante. Cualquiera quedaría enmudecido con las enormes piedras, que parecían hacer desfilar ante los ojos cada estructura tan imponente, las escaleras eran de piedra caliza y el suelo también, haciendo contraste desde el gris en escala de degradado y los colores vivos de las insignias de los reinos sajones y escoceses por aquí y por allá. Las delicadas plantas en forma de enredadera colgadas en los balcones parecían espolvoreadas por hadas, y podía jurar que vería a algún caballero andante de una novela de caballería correr con su caballo para impresionar a alguna doncella.

Puntual y exacto llegó a la hora estipulada de quien daría la dichosa carta, y sin hacer muchas preguntas se despidió yéndose por la ciudad en que se quedaba al siguiente día. Caminó sin rumbo alejado de las personas, pensando en que había dejado la guía turística que se había tomado la molestia de adquirir meses atrás.

En un punto de la ciudad un grupo de gente comenzó a detenerse, guardaban silencio al momento en que se situaban alrededor de una mujer que llevaba ropajes antiguos, curioso se detuvo, alzando una ceja, ¿era algún acto turístico? En cuanto fijó su mirada a la chica, descubrió un resplandeciente cabello rojo irregular, y enormemente largo y brillante, además de un rostro exquisito, que con sus ojos cerrados, y manos una sobre la otra situadas a la altura de su estómago, declamaba perfectamente en griego;

_Cuando la nave abandonó la corriente del río Océano y arribó al oleaje del ponto de_

_vastos caminos y a la isla de Eea, donde se encuentran la mansión y los lugares de danza_

_de Eos y donde sale Helios, la arrastramos por la arena, una vez llegados._

_Desembarcamos sobre la ribera del mar, y dormidos esperamos a la divina Eos._

_«Y cuando se mostró Eos, la que nace de la mañana, la de dedos de rosa, envié a unos_

_compañeros al palacio de Circe para que se trajeran el cadáver del difunto Elpenor._

_Cortamos enseguida unos leños y lo enterramos apenados, derramando abundante llanto,_

_en el lugar donde la costa sobresalía más. Cuando habían ardido el cadáver y las armas_

_del difunto, erigimos un túmulo y, levantando un mojón, clavamos en lo más alto de la_

_tumba su manejable remo. Y luego nos pusimos a discutir los detalles del regreso._

_«Pero no dejó Circe de percatarse que habíamos llegado de Hades y se presentó_

_enseguida para proveernos. Y con ella sus siervas llevaban pan y carne en abundancia y_

_rojo vino. Y colocándose entre nosotros dijo la divina entre las diosas:_

_«"Desdichados vosotros que habéis descendido vivos a la morada de Hades; seréis dos_

_veces mortales, mientras que los demás hombres mueren sólo uná vez. Pero, vamos,_

_comed esta comida y bebed este vino durante todo el día de hoy y al despuntar la aurora_

_os pondréis a navegar; que yo os mostraré el camino y os aclararé las incidencias para_

_que no tengáis que lamentaros de sufrir desgracias por trampa dolorosa del mar o sobre_

_tierra firme."_

Jamás había oído declamar de esa manera a Homero. Pensó que quizás, así se hubiese oído en voces de las musas en sus horas de recreo.

Al día siguiente solo durmió, durmió durante horas, como si jamás lo hubiese hecho en su vida, por alguna razón se sentía deprimido. No quería despegarse ni de sus sabanas, ni de las cavilaciones de las que de nuevo era victima, tenía el puño cerrado desde hacía mucho, lo soltó en cuanto acabó de bostezar y observó, lo que bajo las sabanas, entre el colchón caía: algunas pastillas para dormir.

No las necesitaba, y cada que deseaba utilizarlas, lo vencía el sueño real. Dejó las pastillas ahí y se sentó en la cama, quizás debía salir un rato a caminar. Se dio un largo baño y preparó con una camisa manga larga sencilla de color blanca, junto a unos pantalones de gabardina negros. Dejó su cabello húmedo y bajó las escaleras del hostal. Era tarde, quizás las cuatro de la tarde. Esta vez había cuidado de no olvidar alguno de las guías de turismo que había adquirido, tenía la de los "lagos encantados" del lugar, estaba de suerte: había uno a unos kilómetros. Sonrió al ver que al parecer podía llegar pronto.

Ya ahí, se sintió en paz por un momento, estaba completamente solo y la vista era espectacular, podría incluso gritar lo que quisiera y estaba seguro de que nadie oiría, era perfecto. Se acercó a la orilla del lago que contrastaba brillantes colores entre azul cielo y verde intenso, y viendo como el sol saltaba por la superficie del agua. Se agachó hacia el agua, mojando sus zapatos.

Jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Un hilo brillante se marcaba en el agua cristalina cada que deslizaba su dedo haciendo dibujos en la misma. Solía despejar su mente así, adentrándose entre la frescura pulcra y casta del agua, mojando sus piernas y salpicando con sus dedos.

Dejó con cuidado flotar ahí una rosa blanca.

Y la movía dándole golpecitos suaves, con la yema de sus dedos. ¿Había algo más libre que esa rosa que a pesar de depender de los empujones de sus dedos, podía solo nadar despreocupada? Empujones, si que se los había llevado desde siempre, pero no tenía ese pequeño manto húmedo para yacer rendido, como la rosa. Solo había vacío. Y solo sabía Zeus cuan hondo era. Cerró sus ojos tras unos segundos, lo logró discernir: el fondo lo encontraría en cuanto muriese. Sintió un escalofrío en cuanto deseó la proximidad de ese día.

"¿Desear muerte propia?" se dijo a sí mismo y soltó un bufido de incredulidad que no era más que burla propia "No sabía que eras tan cobarde, Afrodita"

Y nadie respondió, ni siquiera sus pensamientos ocultos, o el eco que hacía entre el silencio de esa tarde. Mucho menos el espectáculo de colores que pintaban lindos cuadros en el cielo de las 4 más 30. Abrió los ojos, proximidad… la muerte era una realidad irrefutable. Y era gracioso el hecho de que pensase en ella, mucho más en cuanto el mismo alguna vez había dicho que muerte y derrota eran iguales a fealdad. Vamos, ¿no era él quien lo que más anhelaba era la belleza?

No, no la belleza carnal. Aunque su estúpido rostro fuese tan seráfico, no era eso lo que buscaba.

Tasqueó los dientes, movió su mano tan fuertemente que la rosa se hundió. Acacia habría dicho que era una mala señal. "No es una mala señal, Acacia" se dijo a sí mismo de nuevo "Es la prueba más fehaciente de que todo es frágil, y ya era hora de que ella se ahogara en su juego"

Pero él mismo la había hecho jugar.

El agua salpicó a lo lejos haciendo eco, pero él no la había hecho mover. Pasaron un par de segundos mudos, entonces el sonido se repitió. Alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, y en cuanto iba a rodear el lugar en búsqueda de lo que lo distrajo de sus paradojas mentales, sintió un cuerpo caer sobre el suyo, colgándose de su cuello con desesperación.

Parpadeó, solo recordando varios cabellos ondulados y rojizos como la misma sangre.

Un húmedo cuerpo se ceñía al suyo, entonces escuchó una voz de terciopelo.

-cerca- respiró la voz femenina

-¿Cerca?- cuestionó Afrodita, que con sus brazos suspendidos en el aire, hacía una divertida mueca de asombro: la chica estaba completamente desnuda, salvo por una tela color borgoña que estaba enredada en sus húmedos brazos. Su cabello estaba húmedo también, además de estar reposando sobre su rostro. No podía más que ver como apretaba sus labios, intentando contener lo que al parecer era un doloroso y desesperado llanto.

¿Qué diablos…?

Un par de cosmos tenebrosos llamaron su atención, se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde ella estaba, y deduciendo que ella al parecer venía corriendo, reflexionó en que quizás estaban en aprietos. A regañadientes la abrazó por las caderas, y cuidando de no resbalar sus dedos por la humedad de su piel, salió del agua corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, entre la vegetación, hojas secas, y demás.

Iban tan rápido como un rayo, así era el poder de un santo de oro: desprendía detrás chispas plateadas y doradas. La chica que solo veía como se alejaban del lago como un fash miraba perpleja el espectáculo.

-polvo de estrellas- masculló.

_Ese había sido el sueño, el sueño de la noche anterior._ Estaba pasando ella de un estado de pánico a uno de perplejidad. Estando seguro él de que había momentáneamente huido del peligro, se detuvo cerca de un grupo de rocas grises en contraste con el verde que esparcía desde la vegetación de la tierra y el moho de aquel bosque. Parecía un bosque encantado.

Continuará…

By the way, Afrodita tiene 17 acá, las amazonas que tomé prestada calculo que unos 10. Shaina y Marín 3

Gracias por leer.


End file.
